One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 2
Kent stormed into the buffet room to see all the food has been eaten. He falls to his knees and looks up to the sky. "WHYYYYYYY!!!!!" He yelled in anguish. Rhea patted his head. "This is what you get for falling asleep." She pointed to Jericho, laying face down groaning. "I made Jericho eat it all." "But Jericho can't eat that much." Faust jumped onto a table. "That's where you're wrong my friend! Behold! My invention the speed plant!! It enhances the users speed tenfold! It also increases their metabolism and thinking power. So Jericho is literally burning off more calories than he's taking in. The moment he swallows, he's burning 10 times as more calories. He's literally a furnace burning wood as soon as it's put into the fire! I'm so awesome!!" Faust explain excitedly, before falling back into his seat. "Whoa! What a rush!" Jericho gave a thumbs up. "The speed... It was amazing.... By the way.. I think mine wore off." Kent's jaw dropped. "I even missed the experimentation?! Noooooooo!!" Rhea patted Kent's head. "You shouldn't have fell asleep." Kent punched the ground and cracked the floor. "I'm so sorry... Please forgive me." "It's alright Key-Chan. Just calm down." "Alright alright... I'm cool." Kent took a deep breath. "I'm under control again." Jericho burped. "I saved you a salad." "WHO EATS SALAD?!!" "Healthy people." "......smartass...." - Leone sat on a throne, barely able to hold his beast side in. He held his head in his hands and glared before him. "As you know, I called you here for a job... I understand that you can handle anyone..." The abnormally large man glared down at leone. "Of course I can you maggot. No one is stronger than me!" "Maybe.. But, I can't allow you to go ahead and chase after him." The large man stomped the ship, shaking the boat. "WHY NOT?!" "He's participating in my tournament. I can't let him get hurt before then.. So I'm asking you to participate as well. And if you win, you'll receive a prize of 1,000,000 ." The large man rose his eyebrow in interest. "One million huh? Hmm... I accept." "Good.." Leone states as he stood up to shake the mans hand. "I'm sure that you'll be able to take care of Saber." The man nodded and walked away. "I can handle anyone. That money will be mine." He stated as he disappeared into the darkness. Red came from the lower decks, leaving behind a trail of evil smoke. "Who the hell was that?" "The guy who's gonna take down Saber for us.. Or at least die trying." "That's nice and all, but what's the fuckers name." "Galick." "The Knight of The Black Blood..." Red glared to Leone. "They are on an equal plain. I hope he can win.." Red walked away and jumped onto the railing of the ship. "I'm going into town... I wanna crack a few hundred skulls. Don't wait up." Red jumped on shore and walked towards the town, his body emitting a dense fog of evil. Leone groaned and went to the lower decks. "I'll leave evacuating the island to him." - Red stepped into the town and an malicious smile creeped it's way across his face. As a man advertising a product came closer. "Excuse me sir, would you by chance be interested in the bes-" Red interrupted him with his hand through his chest. The man's eyes rolled back into his head as he grew limp and fell to the ground. Red shook the blood off his hands and looked to the stunned crowd. He snickered and opened his mouth. "Run." He said calmly, causing a massive panic. People pushed each other, trampling their neighbors to escape. Red took a deep breath and spat out a gust of red every, spearing anyone slow that didn't escape. One by one they were slaughtered. Red laughed at his work until a bullet went through his head. He turned around as the wound healed. "Who's the deadman?" He asked seeing a timid marine. "Oh? It's you.." He said, creeping closer, transforming into a being of evil. "You've never seen evil up close have you?!" He growled, transforming into a large demon. "Well.. Let me show you an example of how terrifying I can be!!" Red yelled as he decapitated the man, he listened to the mans last scream with a joyful look on his face. "In the end.. He died as he lived.. A little bitch." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters